


Lunch and a Shocking Dessert

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Genital Torture, Watersports, electric shock torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A farm Rattata knows it's her job to properly clean the other farm Pokemon, but at the hands of a sadistic Zapdos, it goes way above and beyond her normal experiences.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Kudos: 5





	Lunch and a Shocking Dessert

In the cover of her barn, without a recent visitor, the Rattata was starting to feel more than a little hungry. It had been a few days and without anyone needing their rear end cleaned, she was starting to appear thinner, and though her diet consisted still of the waste of the other Pokemon on the farm, she was dreading that she was likely going to have to venture _out_ at some point to find her own food. It was a thought that she languished over, uncertain of the energy it would take—so when there came the sound of someone entering the barn that she lived in, she perked up immediately, thinking it was someone who would need her particular services. After her last visit with the Slaking, she was feeling… more than a little hungry.  
  
As she lifted her head towards the entrance of the barn, she was surprised to see a rather impressively sized Zapdos standing there, regarding her with a flat expression that she wasn’t entirely sure how to read. There was something about his aura that she was uncertain of—he moved with barely restrained aggression as he approached her, his eyes severe as she was caught between cowering in his presence and feeling the nervous shiver slide down her spine.   
  
The electric Pokemon gave her a look that was nothing short of sadistic in nature, before giving a gesture with his wing for her to get in position like so many others had before him—and eager to not displease him for what it seemed that look promised, the Rattata moved quickly down to her knees with her mouth open. However, instead of moving to turn around and present his ass for her for cleaning like every other Pokemon tended to, he stood a little straighter and slipped one wing down to adjust his cock, which she had done her best to pay little mind to before. It was slender enough that he managed to push it right past her lips, under her teeth with a clear threat of what he would do in his gaze if she dared to cause him any kind of discomfort with the position, and though she knew what he had in mind, there was something of a disappointment that slid through her when she realized that he seemingly had no interest in giving her a belly full of his feces like most of her normal clients did.   
  
The bird gave a sigh of relief as he instead started to relieve himself in another way, and the first wet splashes of urine were so hot against her tongue that it nearly felt like they burned, making the Rattata wince at both the intensity of the warmth alongside the taste that seemed much more acrid to her taste buds than any of the scat that she normally consumed. Still, she flinched and did her best to open her throat to the sudden stream of urine that he was determined to pour down her throat. It came with a force that left her eyes watering, with almost enough strength for it to want to come back up her nose.  
  
Immediately she swallowed what she could while trying not to let any come back up or block her throat too much while her muscles worked to push down what she could, but the strength of both the smell and amount was enough to make her eyes water and her nose burn, though just as soon as she swallowed one massive gush of pee, she found herself having to follow it up with several more hard pushes of the practically steaming urine down lest it start overflowing in her mouth. Her small paws reached up to grasp at his hips to ground herself, but he barely offered that luxury, simply grasping her petite head with his wings and pushing himself just a little bit further down her throat. Her eyes rolled briefly under the intensity of the heated stream, left with little other option but to let the head of his member press to the back of her throat as he pissed directly down her esophagus. Any small noise she made in response was simply ignored, and the Zapdos took a distinct delight in watching her struggle desperately to still breathe around the heated gushes of his urine that flooded down to her stomach with little delay. The little noises only made it better, sending pleasant vibrations through his member while he emptied his bladder, finally to completion before he pulled out, covered in her saliva but he didn’t seem intent to do anything sexual involving himself.   
  
He gave her an appraising look; though he no longer had to relieve himself, there was something vulnerable about the Rattata, and he wasn’t quite finished with his torment of her. No longer held in place, the petite Pokemon stumbled backwards a bit, off balance from the heavy load of urine in her stomach; given their size difference, it was no real surprise that the sheer amount of pee that his bladder had been able to hold was almost greater than what her stomach was capable of stretching to adapt to. There was a clear, large swell to her belly that jiggled, betraying the pure liquid contents of her stomach within now.   
  
He pushed her a little further, though, keeping her on her back with her heavy belly weighing her down, making her force down a hard, fast swallow so she didn’t risk any of the excess liquid in her coming back up with the shift in her position. Her legs wiggled, seemingly at all different angles though none of them really gave her the leverage that she would need to properly get up, particularly when it came down to one of his massive wings holding down against the swell in her belly, giving her nothing to really kick off of or the ability to roll herself over to right herself.   
  
The Zapdos gave a slow look down her petite body, to where her privates were exposed by her parted thighs and inability to kick out at anything to get her footing—and deciding that it’d been a rather long time since he’d exercised the flow of his abilities, he’d found just the perfect chance to do so, and gain some entertainment from the situation as well. With his wing still in place, he lowered himself down to nose apart the lower lips of her pussy to let his beak seek out her clit-- and when he did, the tip of it fastened hard to the small, pink nub.   
  
She let out a faint squeak of shock at feeling the sudden, intense pressure. Though his beak wasn’t sharp enough to cut into the sensitive skin or cause any lacerations to the surrounding flesh, the grip that it exercised over her was enough to make the tears that had welled in her eyes earlier now stream down her fluffy cheeks at the surge of pain from the pinch to her poor clit. Though she did her best to try and squirm and move to try to alleviate any of the pressure now clamping down on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, there was no give to his grip. He had grabbed her by the clit specifically because he knew that any squirming or effort to escape on her behalf would only cause the increase in agonizing pressure against her privates, cowing her into ceasing her squirming the minute she realized how much more it hurt because of it. With the smallest whimper he thrashing stilled enough to let him concentrate, and she could hear the faint buzz of his electric powers starting before she realized just what it was that he was doing. After a moment of silent, she gave a shocked little squeak as she realized just what he was about to do, and before she could start wriggling again, the Zapdos began to charge a short, static blast through her clitoris.   
  
The Rattata immediately let out a shriek, her gaze no longer struggling to look past her swollen belly to see what he was trying to do. Though the Zapdos hadn’t had a chance to battle or test his control over his natural element in a while, finding the Rattata in a vulnerable position had certainly presented the perfect chance to see just how long he could let out a steady, even voltage in a direct stream, and every agonized noise the Rattata made was like music to his ears. Charging his electricity straight through his beak and into her clitoris offered an easy focal point for him to center his blast, and though the Rattata convulsed as if she were being shocked all over instead of just feeling the charge directed into her clit, he knew that it was the pain of the shock directly against such a central, sensitive point. He didn’t stop for several minutes, feeling the muscles of her thighs and body quake and shiver helplessly around his head where they tried to squeeze close, but didn’t have the strength to do so thanks to the pain running through her.   
  
He slowed the voltage until it seemed she would start catching her breath, thinking that he was running out of energy or maybe taking mercy on her. Blearily, she raised her head to regard him with confusion and relief, and it was that expression that he waited for before he amped back up the electric shock tenfold, making her shriek again, feeling the shocks slide through her as her squirming kept her clit strained in the tight hold of his beak, but never able to actually truly escape from its grasp. Her claws dug into the soft dirt of the barn under her, but there was no leverage, and all of her muscles felt like they were convulsing at once. It kept her weak and helpless, at his disposal and enjoyment every time he decided to change how he was tormenting her, or pour level a different ferocity in his raw power through her. He could feel when her pussy gushed under his beak, the unfortunate reaction of just how unstable and confused of a reaction that he was drawing from her body in the twist of torture, though it only seemed to also run little electric shocks down through where her fluids conducted the electricity her sent off in jolts through her exposed form still.   
  
Though the intent was his own enjoyment through her suffering, it felt good to get the exercise. It was rare that the Zapdos could let off some excess energy on the relatively peaceful farm, and though he was surprised that her cries of pain hadn’t drawn a crowd yet, it emboldened him. Clearly she was durable, she wouldn’t be caught in this position and not yet unconscious if she wasn’t, and it more than lowered his inhibitions on how much electricity he would channel through her prone form. Drawing a sharp breath, he centered his energy—before channeling a lighting-crack of energy through her so powerful that it made her wriggling form lock into place as he shocked her like only a legendary Pokemon could.   
  
After the first pulse left her stunned into a silence where not even a whimper escaped her lips, he wondered if he’d broken her—and tested that theory by charging through that massive amount of raw, electrical power through her again until she was screaming, proving that she was still fully capable of a response. Smug with himself at finding the perfect play thing to test his powers on, the Zapdos continued—giving only seconds for her to breathe so she didn’t suffocate or stop breathing from the pain, before he’d continue.   
  
Locked in place, with no use other than her clit being a conduction point for the Zapdos’s raw strength, the Rattata would be stuck for the next several hours, knowing no relief from the jolts and charges through her, knowing nothing but the singular prayer that he might eventually tire himself out or grow bored. Neither would come quickly enough.


End file.
